Lipstick For A Lady
by fallen angel overlord
Summary: [Bully] Slashy reflections on Pete and Jimmy, Jimmy is investigating a new Clique in the wake of the clique upheaval, but when a Drama gal rewards him for a job, Pete's behaviour makes him think just a little...R&R please!


**Lipstick for a Lady**

**WARNING: _Slashy thoughts ahead, you have been warned don't waste my time with flames on the subject thanks coz Jimmy's bisexuality IS cannon to be honest. Cassandra Croft and the Drama Club are plot devices I needed to get out of my system but they're mine. Cassie's name was kinda rushed so it sounds better than I expected to be honest...huh there ya go._**

**_Review please_**

So the Bullies had become "_the Scrappers_", they had orange patches on their clothes and Zoe was their only female member. Edgar had joined too but only to help Russell on the more academic side of having an actual clique, up until the big guy finished school. (Originally they were the boxing club but the preps used their pocket books to veto that idea via the faculty)

Now Trent had left the Bull-eh-Scrappers because the Drama club had gotten sweaters for themselves. Black ones. They were hard to miss because they all wore eye make up, sunshades and black slacks and posed a fair bit.

Trent fit right in.

* * *

Pete hurried to keep pace with Jimmy. "The Drama Clubs causing problems, they used the Preps credit cards to get decorating stuff for their hide out, then they left the preps to foot the bill, they put jellow in the water tank to the gym building after a game. They stole prototypes for new sling shots from the Nerds by pretending to be jocks. Jacked parts from the greasers by staging a scene that made the Greasers think Johnny had been comitted_...again. _Then they-_"_

"Okay so they haven't played nice - just point me at their great and glorious leader and we'll take him down"

"Slight issue - no one knows who he is" Pete admitted. "We got those new students in so people think its one of them but that said, Christy, Trent, Constantinos and Ivan are all central Clickers...and Eunice too"

"Eunice? Really?"

"She's got an amazing voice, likened to Maria Callas and Aretha Franklin. Turns out she's got one of the broadest ranges ever seen on stage"

"Never would'a guessed" nodded Jimmy. "So how do I get a message to them?"

"Find out what you can, they're not hard to find - all you need is a weak link to get in and find out where the hang out on and off campus" Pete said, beaming as Jimmy nodded in approval.

"Cool" Jimmy said. "Every Clique has a girl - I find their Clique Chick and I get a way in, I can charm her in just the right way"

Pete sighed. "yeah...charm her...sure" he grumbled. "hey!" he called after Jimmy as the boy walked away. "Can't I come too!?" Jimmy didn't seem to hear him...as usual.

* * *

The last term had been pretty mellow after all the trouble Gary had caused, though no one had withdrawn their kids from class. There was a new Gym teacher and a new Maths teacher and several new enrolements just as term ended.

Apparently it was very stylish to have children in Bullworth just after the riot.

**Jimmy**

_So here I am, back again in Bullworth Academy, I'm not gonna make the same mistake and play king of the school, I'm just going to keep people in line. I don't have to be liked all I have to do is play the other side to all the stuff Petey wants to do._

_He's got a knack for what works and what don't, he knows how to get a message to a leader and he's always got his ear to the ground._

_Only problem is that he's terrified of Gary coming back. I keep telling him, that jerk's in Happy Volts. He ain't leaving that place any time soon!_

_So me and him have it covered, only thing is that we have to worry about the new Drama Clique. They keep to themselves; we don't even know for sure who their leader is. Even Trent won't talk if I apply the right kinda pressure for that horn Dog._

_So we're not in the circle about who their Director is. Still that ain't gonna stop me making sure they stop stirring up trouble with their plots – seems like they want to turn Bullworth into their own little soap opera._

Jimmy walked down the school hall – someone called his name and he turned to see a girl in knee high stiletto boots running towards him. "Hi! You're Jimmy!"

"Yeah, I am. I'm Jimmy"

"Jimmy? I'm Cassandra Croft. I hear that you help people out" the girl said quickly. "Well I need some help"

"What kind of help?" Jimmy looked the girl over as he leaned in. She was an average girl, she wore black lipstick, eyeliner and eye shadow, had a beauty spot on her left cheek and had her hair tied up messily.

She was drama club with her shades in her hair, black dangly earrings and a black sweater and skirt. There was a leather bodice on her sweater – very gothic it went with her choker to be sure.

She wasn't magnificently pretty but she wasn't exactly hard to look at. She was only slightly taller than Jimmy even in her stilettos.

"Oh you're such a bold boy" the girl giggled. Jimmy had a distinct feeling she was pretty but quite thick, an actress because she had the looks not the talent.

"Listen I was dating James McTavish in my old school, he didn't come here because he wanted to go to some prep school in London, anyway, we had a bad break up and now his brother's getting even with me. He stole stuff from me and got his friends to hide it."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow. "Really? Seems pretty childish"

"Well Max and James are pretty childish when they want to be – and Max is bitter because girls all laugh at his size (I blame the steroids), I mean it wouldn't be so bad if he knew what to do with it" she winked at Jimmy.

Jimmy leaned in. "Well it's a gift not all men have…I'm one of the lucky ones"

"You are a tease!" she giggled. "Listen they stole my lipstick, my perfume, my journal and my new digital Camera. You get them back and I'll be very greatful"

Jimmy smiled. "You wait right here"

Jimmy picked the locks and retrieved the items in no time at all. It was creepily easy how efficient he'd gotten at this. He returned the items to Cassandra.

"Hey Jimmy" she said.

"Here you are" he handed over the objects. "All your stuff returned in perfect condition".

"Oh Jimmy you're such a sweet heart!" she grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him passionately. The black lipstick didn't smudge on her, it got all over Jimmy's lips but it tasted really nice – Jimmy staggered away and tried to get his bearings.

"You're a sweetheart, thanks" Cassandra called as she sashayed away.

"Oh" Pete's voice made jimmy jump, he turned around and looked at his friend. "You've got – uh – I'm gonna go to Home Ec". He turned and hurried away.

"Weird" muttered Jimmy. "Hey Pete! Wait up!" he hurried to catch up with the pink clad boy. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing just late for class uh here" Pete handed Jimmy the handkerchief to wipe his mouth. "So – seeya later" he hurried into the class with Mrs Peabody and shut the door.

Jimmy wondered about Pete, he was a bit weird sometimes, he never tried to date, he did swim team but never went into the showers until everyone else was gone and…that pink shirt…

Pete always reacted weird when Jimmy kissed girls. He said he'd be a virgin until he died so Jimmy always assumed it was some sort of jealousy or insecurity.

But…then again…what if the jealousy wasn't about Jimmy with the girl but the girl with Jimmy…could Pete really be gay? How accurate had Gary been?

And why exactly did it excite Jimmy so much?

He touched his lips.

At least a kiss with Pete wouldn't make it look like he'd eaten charcoal.

Oh now this was inappropriate, he headed for the football field to perv on some cheerleaders and not think about molesting Pete's bubble butt.

Oh now there he goes again.

* * *

Yes I know lame, still it was just a blurb I had to write to get it out of my system. Kinda trying to fuel demand for a sequel to be honest.

Slashy yes but if I write a full series then you have been warned through this

And why don't we have a **_Bully/Canis Canem Edit_** section here?!

Review me please and I may slash again

Laterz


End file.
